No One Walks At Midnight
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Still deciding the title At midnight she goes out with a secret mission at hand. No one walks at midnight right? But what happens when a certain black cat sees her and gets curious? Will he help her with her mission or completely destroy it? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

No One Walks At Midnight

[Deciding either that title or "Search for the Real Me"]

[New Story Series]

Aikimi: New story! This is compensation for Bloodstained! I have decided not to rewrite it… I'm sorry, but I hope this series makes up for it! I don't own, Enjoy!

Summary: At midnight she goes out with a secret mission at hand. No one walks at midnight right? But what happens when a certain black cat sees her and gets curious? Will he help her with her mission or completely destroy it?

Ages

Amu: 19

Ikuto: 21

* * *

The clock stroke midnight.

"Amu-Chan…" her three charas said

She nodded "Mayonaka" she whispered

A dark blue egg with a white heart in the middle and a black arrow going through it floated up and cracked open. It revealed a girl with tight black leather shorts and a black tank top, her hair put up in a bun, her hands in fingerless gloves and her feet in black and white boots. Her eyes were red and her hair was a darker shade of pink. Mayonaka stared deep into Amu's eyes and with a flash of light they were chara nari'd.

Amu was now in a tight black leather dress [shorts under]; it went a little higher then her mid-thigh. She had a dark blue cross belt from her hips to almost the end of the dress. The outfit was tied around the neck. She had black fingerless gloves as well; black heels the reached to her knees. Her hair was much longer, and was tied up by a ribbon [I'll put a picture in my profile]. She jumped off her balcony, landing onto the ground without a sound. And so she began to continue her mission…

-()-

He roamed the streets, he loved the quiet, he loved how no one was there to boss him around, and he loved the freedom. No one walked at midnight. He sighed; things were so stressful right now. Something was up with Easter… he just didn't know what. He heard that they had a new 'plan' but he never got anything more. He looked at his surroundings, nothing. Then, he saw a flash of pink… what was that? He quietly made his way over to where he saw this mysterious flash of pink. When he rounded the corner, he saw a girl… younger then him, standing on a pole high up. Her waist length pink hair flowing to the light breeze, then, she jumped. She landed gracefully on the floor, the moonlight pouring its light onto her. She was beautiful. He made his way over to her…

-()-

I heard footsteps. I smirked, so someone spotted me eh? I turned around. I stared at the intruder… his midnight blue hair flowed as the spring breeze went by, his midnight blue eyes captivating. He was tall, skinny but muscular, and he was like no one I've seen before.

-()-

As she turned around I stared. She had faded golden eyes, her lips were a light purple, her skin was pale… the way her pink hair flowed, and the way the moonlight poured onto her… made her look beautiful.

-()-

We stared at each other, no words said.

"What do you want?" I asked

-()-

"What do you want?" she asked

Her voice sounded sweet, soft, like an angel's melody, but there was something in her voice that I just couldn't catch.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked

"None of your business" she glared

"What's your name?" I asked

She stared suspiciously

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" I gambled

She raised an eyebrow, "Hinamori Amu" she said, and she gestured towards me

I smirked "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

She nodded and walked towards the lake behind her, she glided her hand above the water, she pulled her hand up and water followed.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed

She smirked and released the water, causing it to fall gracefully back into the lake. "I really don't think this is any of your business"

I slowly walked over to her; I touched her pale skin… "Your skin is so pale…"

She smacked my hand away and glared "I know" "Do you know a company called Easter?" she asked

I nodded "I work there"

Her eyes widened and she stepped away "Get away from me" she growled

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked, stepping towards her

"I SAID stay AWAY" she growled

"Chill out! What's wrong?!" I shouted

She seemed to hesitate "You're going to take me… again"

"Again?" I asked, confused

"You mean you weren't in on it?" she asked

"In on what??" I was seriously getting aggravated

She sighed "Can I trust you?" she asked

I nodded

"Easter. I remember, they kidnapped me when I was 16, they did something… but I don't remember what… I just know that I have to get something back from them" she growled

"Get what?" I asked

"Something" she said, sending the hint that she didn't want to tell

"Is that why you're out here?" I asked

She turned to me and nodded "No one walks at midnight," she said "so I come out and try to gather information"

I stared, so she thought the same huh?

"I guess, some people DO walk at midnight" she said, gesturing towards me

I smirked "I guess so too" It was only then I noticed her outfit, short dress, black heels? Sexy. "Hm… nice outfit" I smirked

"Was that made as a perverted comment?" she glared

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" I challenged

She kicked me in my stomach, sending me stumbling back and clutching my stomach. "What the hell!?" I grunted in pain

"Don't underestimate me Tsukiyomi" she said, she turned around and leaped away. Man, she has problems!

End.

Aikimi: How was that so far?

Ikuto: Mm… sexy outfit Amu -smirk-

Amu: -roundhouse kick- Don't underestimate Ikuto

Aikimi: -sweat drop- R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

No One Walks At Midnight

Chapter 2

Aikimi: Yay! I'm glad you guys are liking this story!

Ikuto: what did Easter steal from Amu???

Amu: o.o

Aikimi: you'll find out later… -smirk-

Amu: She doesn't own, enjoy?

* * *

Recap

"Don't underestimate me Tsukiyomi" she said, she turned around and leaped away. Man, she has problems!

End of Recap

Next morning

Ikuto's POV

I lazily pulled on my school uniform, school is such a drag! I slung my bag over my arm and headed towards school. When walking I noticed a flash of pink, Amu? When I took a closer look, I realized that it really was Amu! I made my way over to her, hands shoved in my pockets, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Amu?" I asked curiously

She turned around, her dull golden eyes staring into mine "Tsukiyomi?" she questioned. I noticed she was wearing our school uniform… she goes to my school?

"You go to my school?"

"Perhaps"

"New?"

"Yes"

I looked at her suspiciously "Why?"

"Mission"

I nodded in understanding, we walked to school together. The school girl uniform was a black plaid skirt, a white blouse that was suppose to be tucked in, and a black tie. However, Amu was wearing a black MINIskirt, a white blouse that was UNtucked with 2 buttons unbuttoned and the tie was just hanging around her neck loosely. Wow. Well, I can't blame her, I wear my outfit differently too.

"So what did Easter steal from you?" I asked

"None of your business"

"Tell me"

"Why should I?"

"I want to help"

"Do you really? Or do you just want to report to Easter my plan?"

"I would never"

"Can't trust you"

"Who can you trust?"

"No one"

"Harsh much?

"Barely"

I eyed her and she just eyed me back, a slight glare though. We reached the school.

"Ja" she bluntly said, walking away

I sighed and walked to homeroom. I sat in my usual seat, way in the back near the window.

"Good morning class! We have a new student today! Please welcome Hinamori Amu!" Nikaidou sensei announced

My head shot up AMU!?!?

She walked in, long creamy legs gracefully making her way to the front of the class, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes; all the boys gasped and squealed… oh brother.

"Tch." escaped her lips and eyed the class.

Her eyes slightly widened and she put her hand up, catching something… a knife?! She was holding it by the blade, a smirk on her pale lips. She skillfully tossed it around, catching it and repeating the cycle, the she threw it unaimingly [not a word xD but she didn't aim if you don't get it xD]. It landed right next to a guy's face, just missing him.

"Next time, aim closer towards the forehead" she said. WHAT?! SHES GIVING HIM ADVICE ON HOW TO KILL SOMEONE?!

The boy's eyes were wide, still traumatized from his near death experience.

"Hinamori-san! That is highly dangerous! You could get expelled! And you would be if you weren't a new student!" Nikaidou sensei scolded.

"He threw it first, what was I suppose to do? Let it stab me in the eye? I think not" she said in a bored tone.

Nikaidou stared at her dumbfounded "I-I guess not… but please refrain from any dangerous situations again."

She nodded "Where do I sit?"

He pointed to the empty seat next to me… oh crap. She made her way over to her seat and sat down, taking a glance at the people around her, sighing and settling in.

Amu's POV

_Uhg, school is so boring!_

_I know! What homeroom are you in?_

_310_

_Really?? that's one classroom away from mine!_

_So you mean, I'm talking through the mind with you, when you're in the class right next to mine?! _[yes, she has telekinesis powers! xD Italics are them talking through Telekinesis]

_Yep_

_Wow Harmony_

_Tch._

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Meet you outside the classroom._

I came out of my telekinesis state and grabbed my bag, making my way over to the door. I spotted Harmony and walked over to her "Hey"

"Hey"

We walked together to our next class, we were in the same classes, we were both new to this school but we've known each other for 5 years.

"Anything new?" she asked

"Some guy tried to throw a knife at me" I shrugged

She nodded "Same"

We exchanged glances and I let out a few chuckles, Harmony too had something stolen from her by Easter [you'll find out in this chapter, don't worry xP].

Just then Ikuto came up to me "Hey"

I nodded "This is my friend Eien Kurai, she's new too" I introduced them

"Harm. [short for harmony xD] this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

She nodded, her blank expression on her face

He raised an eyebrow

"she got something stolen too" I sighed

"What?" he asked suspiciously

I sighed… "Her emotions"

End.

Aikimi: HA!

Ikuto: you lost your emotions?

Aikimi: yes

Amu: You didn't tell them what Easter stole from me?!

Aikimi: No! That wouldn't be any fun!

Ikuto: wow…

Aikimi: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

No One Walks at Midnight

Chapter 3

**Eien: Yes, I've changed my name from Aikimi Aika to Eien** **Kurai**. I can still be called Harmony though… I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

Recap

"She got something stolen too" I sighed

"What?" he asked suspiciously

I sighed… "Her emotions"

End of Recap

* * *

Amu's POV

"H-Her emotions?" he stood, dumbfounded

Harmony nodded, with that blank expression still on her emotionless face

"How does her emotions get stolen!?" he asked

"It's Easter. Who knows how they took things… especially what they took from me." Amu clenched her fists tight.

Eien (Harmony) put a hand on my shoulder, signaling me to calm down. I complied and unclenched my fists which were on the verge of bleeding.

"Kurai-san," Ikuto said…

"Eien," she stated "call me Eien or Harmony"

Ikuto nodded "Eien, do you know how to get your emotions back?" he asked

"No, but I'm sure if me and Amu continue to investigate we can get back the things they have stolen." she confidently explained

"Isn't it hard living without emotions?" he asked

"Not really," she glanced at me "Amu, I think it's time we go to our next class"

I nodded "Later Tsukiyomi" I said, while me and Eien walked to our next class.

GYM

Eien's POV

As me and Amu walked out of the locker rooms and into the gym, the guy with blue hair walked up to us… Tsukiyomi Ikuto was it?

"Hey Amu, Eien" he smiled

I stared

"Hi Tsukiyomi" Amu greeted

"I wanna introduce you to some of my friends, if that's okay with you" he said

Me and Amu nodded "Why not"

"This is Kukai Souma," he said pointing to a boy with emerald green eyes and ruffled chocolate brown hair "captain of the soccer team"

"Yo!" he gave us thumbs up

"Hey Souma-kun" Amu said

"Call me Kukai!" he was too energetic… good looking, but energetic

"This is Tadase Hotori," he said signaling to a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes… "king of the guardians" I blinked in confusion… king? isn't she a girl??!

"King? Isn't she a girl?"

Tsukiyomi laughed "Hes a guy!" he laughed

Hotori seemed embarrassed and a bit angry. This was scary… a guy who looks like a girl? Wow.

Tsukiyomi recovered from his laughing fit and signaled to another boy "This is Kai Yakusoku" this boy had messy black hair with red streaks covering his right eye, and dark red eyes… hot.

I nodded "Yo"

"Yo" he winked

"And this, is Haru Katsu" he said pointing to a boy with red hair that covered his right eye as well, with a lighter shade of Amethyst eyes. His dress shirt wasn't buttoned, revealing his six pack and a cross tattoo… MEGA HOT!

For some reason, I felt some hot spread across my cheeks… "What is this?" I asked stunned.

"Eien… you're… blushing?" Amu asked, just as surprised as I am

"Can you blush when you have no emotions?" Ikuto asked

I shrugged "I don't know… but if I can't… then how am I blushing?" I asked looking up at Amu. Only to find her staring at Haru and blushing a bit… could it be Amu likes Haru?? This is just too good! But there was something wrong with that picture… Tsukiyomi… seemed to be… envious? He walked away… with nothing more to say. I went after him.

"Tsukiyomi?" I asked

"You can call me Ikuto, Eien" he smiled

I nodded "Ikuto, what's wrong?" I asked… was this… concern?

"Eien… are you… concerned?" he asked, stunned

"Must be… how am I getting this emotions back?" I asked, looking up at him

"I'm not sure, but if it's because of my friends and me, we'll help you Eien" he smiled

I nodded "Thank you Ikuto" as much as I wanted to smile… I couldn't

My eyes shot wide open and I pushed Ikuto out of the way and stood in his place.

BAM!

The room was quiet… everyone stared…

Ikuto stood up after being pushed to the ground by Eien… he stared wide eyed "E-Eien?" he asked

Eien stood there. Seeming like she was planted to the ground, in her hand, which was beside the right side of her face, was a knife (what is with these people and knives?!). A knife that was dangerously close to her eye. She stared straight ahead at the culprit who threw the knife. Her sapphire eyes burned into the culprits eyes, like fire. Those murky green eyes that were widened in shock and maybe even fear.

"You know Saaya," Eien said, lowering her hand with the knife "I wonder why people throw knives," she said, inspecting the knife's blade "if they don't know how to aim" she said. "Duck."

Everyone gasped.

The knife was now where Saaya's head was supposed to be, if she hadn't listened to Eien.

"Kurai-san!"

Eien turned around to face the teacher

"What is the meaning of this!?" the teacher shouted "There are no knives in the school!" she scolded.

Eien stared at her blankly "Tell that to her then." she said, gesturing towards the frightened Saaya.

"If there is nothing more, then I guess I'll go warm up" Eien said, walking away.

"Eien!" Amu shouted

"What is it?" she asked

"What is wrong with you!?" she scolded

"Wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with ME Amu" she stated "besides, did you not do something similar in homeroom today?" Eien asked, raising an eyebrow

Amu stared "Eien…"

"Don't struggle over it" I sighed

"Eien!" Ikuto shouted

"What is it Ikuto?" I asked, slightly annoyed, my eyes widened "Ikuto"

"Uh… Eien?" he said

"I was feeling annoyed" I muttered

"Really? So now you've got: Concern, Annoyance, and… love?" he asked unaware if love was counted as one.

"I guess"

"Yo, Ikuto" I heard 2 voice shout. I looked over to see Haru and Kai…

"What is it guys?" Ikuto asked

"Is she alright?" they asked concerned

"I'm fine, thank you" I said

They nodded

[Telekinesis Conversation]

_Are you mad at me? -Amu_

_No, why? - Eien_

_You seem like it… -Amu_

_Amu what month is it? - Eien_

_Its April Wh-- oh. - Amu_

_Yes, "oh" it's my time of month! -Eien_

_Ohh, okay, I thought you were mad. -Amu_

_Nope - Eien_

Normal POV

[With Haru and Kai]

"You know that girl with the black hair and red highlights?" Kai asked

"Yeah? Her hair is like yours…" Haru pointed out

"She's… cute" Kai chuckled

"Thinkin the same thing" Haru chuckled

"Do you like her?" Kai asked

Haru pondered on the thought "I'm not sure, we just met, but maybe"

Kai whispered "Me too…"

"Lets call her over here, shall we? Hey new girl!" Haru shouted

Eien turned and faced them "Come over here!"

Eien nodded and made her way over to Kai and Haru, leaving Amu and Ikuto to talk (Eien: hehe, it was getting to EienxIkuto so I needed to get Eien away xP).

"Yes?" Eien asked

"What's your name?" Kai asked

"Eien Kurai" she blinked

"Cute name" Haru winked

Eien felt her heart skip a beat "Is that all?" she asked

"No, wait" Kai stopped her

She raised an eyebrow "Yes Yakusoku-kun?" she asked

"Call me Kai" he chuckled

Eien nodded "Then call me Eien, or Harmony"

"Why don't you smile?" Haru asked

Eien bit her lip "I can't" her fists clenched

Kai noticed and switched topics "How old are you?"

"15"

Kai nodded "Us too"

"Katsu-kun, are you and Kai good friends?" Eien asked, her head tilting to the side

Haru grinned "Yep! Known each other since kindergarten!"

Eien nodded "Kai, may I talk to you later?" she asked

Kai nodded "Sure Eien" he smiled

With Amu and Ikuto!

Eien walked over to Kai and Haru.

"So…" Amu said

Ikuto smirked "Awkward huh?"

Amu giggled "Yeah"

"I'm glad you haven't lost your emotions" Ikuto unconsciously said

Amu blushed "Um… why?"

"Because then I couldn't see your smile, hear your laugh, and see that pretty blush of yours" he smirked

"You pervert!" she shouted, punching him on the arm… hard.

"Ouch! For a girl like you you're pretty tough!" he said, massaging his bruised arm

"I'm so sorry!" she panicked, rushing over to his arm and making sure it was okay. "Does it hurt when I touch it here?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"No"

"Here?" she asked, touching his biceps

He winced but answered with a "no"

"Tsukiyomi. I saw you wince. It hurts on your biceps" she pointed out

"Call me Ikuto, Amu" he smirked

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay then" Ikuto smirked

Amu blinked "Hey wait a minute!"

Ikuto chuckled

"Sorry for punching you that hard" she apologized, continuing to take care of his hurt bicep (by massaging it I guess xD).

"It's okay" Ikuto pondered on whether to ask or not… "So, will you tell me what Easter stole from you?" he asked

Amu shook her head "I can't trust you yet"

He raised an eyebrow "yet?"

She blushed but nodded "I might be able to trust you later on…"

"mm…" escaped his lips as he watched her care for his arm (not mm as in tasty xD)

(Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it was a free gym period :3)

Ikuto took a glance at Eien, Kai, and Haru "Seems like Kai and Haru took interest in Eien" he chuckled

Amu giggled once she saw the scene between the three "I guess so"

"What do you think of Haru?" he suddenly asked

Amu slightly blushed "He's…" she trailed off

"Hot?, Cute?, Sexy? Gimme an answer Amu" he said intensely

"I-Ikuto?" Amu asked, slightly frightened

He sighed while running a hand through his silky midnight blue hair. "Never mind" he muttered. His eyes looked pained. Amu's eyes looked just about the same.

End.

Eien: yeah so… how was it? Haru is a new character by the way! His info is in my profile!

Ikuto: WHAT?! AMU LIKES HARU!? NO WAY!

Haru: huh o.o?

Amu: Eien!

Eien: What?

Amu: HELP ME

Kai: Eien…

Eien: Sorry Kai xD OH YEAH YOU DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW THE BACKGROUND STORY FOR ME AND KAI!

Kai: WHAT?! NOO!!

Ikuto, Haru, Amu, and Kai: -Arguing-

Eien: Damn… R&R! :)


End file.
